


home run

by roymustaangs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Iruka Week 2021, baseball AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymustaangs/pseuds/roymustaangs
Summary: For Iruka Week 2021 prompt 4: any au! I chose a baseball au because I love baseball and I think it'd be interesting to see them playing baseball!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	home run

“Iruka, that was a great hit,” Kakashi said from the bullpen as Iruka strolled over from home plate, run scored. He flushed a little; Kakashi hardly gave compliments to begin with. Getting one was a surprise. 

“Thanks,” Iruka said, taking his helmet off and setting it aside. He tugged his baseball cap back on top of his head, walking over to where Kakashi was leaning against the bar watching the next batter, Genma. “Think we might win this one?” 

“I have a good feeling,” Kakashi said. Iruka could hear the smile in his voice even if he couldn’t see it. 


End file.
